role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Romeo Blue
Romeo Blue is a Mark 1 American Jaeger and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Romeo Blue doesn't talk (and we don't know if he's sentient or not still) but he does have a personality. He's very intelligent and heroic, but is very quiet. He speaks via emoticons. History Debut: Coyote Tango vs. Titanium Gigan Romeo Blue was first deployed to fight against Titanium Gigan. He put up a good fight, but was badly damaged by Titanium Gigan and had to retreat to get repairs. Coyote Tango then arrived and then fought Titanium Gigan off. Other Missions He has also appeared to fight off many Kaijumancer battles during the Summer, usually with Kunin, but sometimes with Neo Varan as well. Out of all the Jaegers, Romeo Blue was often seen working by himself and normally acted out as a guard acting out on duty. After successfully driving off many Kaijumancer monsters, Romeo Blue was then assigned to guard Busan, South Korea for some time. The Godzillans vs. the Mutant Godzilla Clones Romeo Blue was on patrol somewhere nearby Busan, South Korea. Once he reached dry land on Busan itself, he was ambushed by Cancegojira who tore off his hand. Romeo Blue then fell over and was presumbaly left for dead. However, Romeo Blue was down, but not out. Halfway through the battle, Romeo Blue returned to the battlefield and fought Leukcoytegojira and assisted Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji in their fight against the three Mutant Godzilla Clones. As Kunin and Cancergojira fought, Kunin became severly injured by Cancergojira and was bleeding. Cancergojira attempted to deliver the finsihing blow by attempting to bludgeon Kunin with a tower, but Romeo Blue shot the tower off of Cancergojira's hand, angering him. Cancergojira and Romeo Blue then got into a brawl, with Cancergojira then grabbing both of Romeo Blue's arms causing them rust and combust. Kunin begged for Romeo Blue to get out of there, but Romeo Blue knew what he had to do. Romeo Blue then lunged and gripped himself onto Cancergojira, before finally exploding, severely weakening Cancergojira and destroying himself in the process. Angered by Romeo Blue's death, Kunin's motivation and determination to defeat Cancergojira caused him to become Super Kunin once more and beat up Cancergojira, before kicking Cancergojira into the deep seas. Kunin reverted back to normal and commented that Romeo Blue shall not have died in vain. Powers/Abilities/Weapons *'Gatling Chest:' Romeo Blue can attack a kaiju from the distance. *'Saw Fists:' Romeo Blue could turn/use his hands into like saws in battle against enemy kaiju. Power Moves *'Tracheal Break: '''A signature move from Romeo Blue. Weaknesses *'Slow Movement:''' Romeo Blue is very slow-moving, as well as being one of the slowest Jaegers. Quotes Trivia *Romeo Blue was originally used by Lord Vehk. *While Romeo Blue may not talk, he can still "speak" through by emoticons. *The idea of Romeo Blue talking though emoticons was something Gallibon the Destroyer came up with in the middle of an RP. Category:Jaegers Category:Male Personality Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Category:Heroes Category:Global Defense Force Category:Deceased Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)